Thing-thing
by rob3rtcrofts
Summary: This is a very short story based on the game Thing-thing. The game itself is very short as it's just a flash game but it follows 154 as he tries to escape the compound where he was created. This story does contain violence


**Thing-thing**

Another day I stared at the wall. The walls were all white, as was my bed. In fact the whole room was white and padded. The bed was just a simple wooden block propped up. There was nothing really of significance in this room, just a door and a bed. The door was always bolted and only ever let one person in. I didn't know his name or number but he visited regularly.

He would be here shortly, I had learned to know when things would happen. I had nothing better to do. I had nothing good to do. Every day though, I would take a collection of coloured pills. I had no idea what these pills did but I felt something stirring in me. I wanted to do something. I was sick of seeing the same walls, the same routine. I wanted to get out. Today I would make a break for it. Today would be different.

The door opened and promptly shut behind me. He was carrying a tray, the usual tray with my treatment on it. "So 154, how are you feeling today?" He looked right at me and judging by his face, he knew something was wrong. "154, is everything ok?" Even if I wanted to stay, I just couldn't, something was driving me. Something had already calculated the best places to strike and before I knew it I launched myself at him. He dropped the medication and reached into his pocket. He tried to pull something out but he was too late. I had caught him off guard with a punch to the nose. The object fell on the floor, as did he. I didn't give him another chance. I lifted him by the hair and punched him three more times in the throat. I dropped him watching him choke. I approached him carefully. I held my hand to his neck to check for any signs of life. No pulse but I wanted to be careful. I held a finger under his nose. I felt nothing. He was gone.

I turned my attention to the object he dropped. I had never seen one before but somehow I knew exactly how to use it. It fitted perfectly in my hand and made me feel complete. The union was divine, I felt my heart racing. I turned to the vent in the ceiling and squeezed the trigger. The vent collapsed to the floor. I had to move quickly, the noise from this device would attract others.

I climbed onto my bed and jumped up reaching towards the vent. I pulled myself up on top of what used to be my room. The vent didn't lead to a shaft, it was just a part of the ceiling. As I looked over the edge I was seen. Instinctively, the device shot forward and let rip. There was no one else in this room. I made sure to check. I dropped down to where his corpse lay. I searched him and found rounds for the weapon I had stolen from the doctor. I reloaded since I was alone, I didn't know if I would have another chance later. I looked at the mess of the body and moved on.

The next room was ahead. I walked through the hall and found a guard standing facing the opposite direction. He really brought this on himself for not paying attention when on duty. I fired twice and he hit the ground. He groaned and turned towards me. He feebly lifted his arm towards me. My aim was faster than his as I decorated the room with his head.

I was escaping today and nothing was going to stand in my way. The door he was guarding was a cell door. It was open though, so he must have been about to let people in. Right enough, there were two people just coming off the elevator. They hadn't seen me and I didn't give them the chance. I let rip with the weapon and watched their bodies fall to the floor. Instinctively I searched them and found more weapons and a keycard for the elevator.

I slid the keycard into the slot next to the door. I was getting out today. The elevator doors slid apart. I looked around to check if anyone was following. I was clear. I stepped inside the elevator and the doors automatically closed. It started moving on its own. I became uneasy, I hadn't even pressed a button and it was moving. That meant someone had called it from above.

I heard a slow, smooth grating sound come from above. My head darted up with my new friend leading. There was a head there. I shot without thinking. As the body fell to my level I moved aside. Two more bodies fell but these ones were alive, they were armed too. They were at either side of me. As they lifted their weapons, I ducked. One shot and hit his companion but stopped as he realised what had happened. My weapon came underneath his chin and finished him off. I lifted his armed hand as his hand squeezed down finishing off his friend.

There were more coming from above. My instincts took over once again and several bodies fell to the floor. I don't know how long this massacre lasted. I lost myself in frenzy as bodies piled up around me. The doors slid open and I blinked myself back into reality again. I walked out and checked both sides. There was a guard outside the elevator. I threw my gun arm up but all I heard was a click this time. I should have searched the bodies for more ammo when I was in the elevator, but I was in a trance. I had a split second to decide what to do as he raised his gun and fired. I leapt up grabbing the hanging light. It went out, I swung towards him and let go of the light. I fell on top of him and caught his gun arm in my armpit. I head-butted him repeatedly until he stopped moving. I got up again, this time I wasn't checking for signs of life. I took the gun from his hand and fired once directly into his skull. A pool of blood formed where his head had once been. I had no idea how much longer I had to go but I was getting out today.

The next few rooms were just rows of cells. I walked on. The guards all fell as I made my way through the numbered doors. I didn't bother to check the rooms, today was about my escape. No one else's. I marched down the long hallway, I didn't run. This was my day out, this was my salvation and I was going to enjoy every piece of it. My hand rippled as more enemies fell at my feet. This felt too good. I wasn't enjoying the freedom, I was enjoying the slaughter. I marched on, in love with my moment. The grey corridors and rooms were soon decorated in a magnificent crimson.

That's when I entered the room. On that moment I realised that I hadn't decided my own escape. It had been planned. Before me stood what I believe was once a man. It was all clear now. I was meant to escape today. I was just here to test this. That is why I was a number and not a name. He was wearing dark armour and was armed with a very strange weapon. He was wearing a gas mask with a glowing red visor. Before I could properly assess the situation his weapon glowed red. This was not good. It kicked back as a red beam shot towards me. I managed to duck out of the way but he quickly rushed me, slashing as he passed. I rolled but felt somewhat feeble as I did. Now I was the prey, now it was me who was hunted.

I got up but soon had to dive again as another red beam went past. All the time I was revelling in the guards' slaughter, I was merely led to believe I was special. I now wondered if the guards were even human. The creature rushed at me again. I pushed myself up and jumped over his blade, this time turning as I leapt. I aimed my weapon and went crazy. There was no real damage done. His mask was intact, and not a dent in his armour.

He rushed again and I dived to the side as he slashed. I rolled back onto my feet as several red beams shot towards me. He wasn't holding back any more. I kept running. I could hear him behind me. I jumped and watched as he shot past. He didn't turn back to face me straight away and that's when I saw it. His armour didn't cover everything. His mask only covered the front of his face. If I landed a shot at the base of his neck, he would be finished.

He turned back before I could do anything and fired another array of red beams. I ran towards him as I dodged, I fired at him just to keep him thinking he had me. As I reached him he slashed at me, I rolled to the side but he turned before I could hit him. He slashed at me as I jumped back out of the way. I ran away from him again, firing as I ran. The running towards him tactic didn't seem to work, I thought I might get more opportunity if he thought I was running from him instead. It worked, he rushed me again.

I missed no chance, as he approached I leapt back again. I had a clear shot and wouldn't miss my chance this time. My instincts took over as I saw my target. My hand shot up and emptied itself into the target. I wasn't sure how many of my shots actually hit. He finished running but just collapsed on the ground. A pool of blood formed around him. It was over. Was this part of the illusion too or was I finally free?

I didn't care at this point. I could see a light behind me. It wasn't the same as the lights I was used to. It was brighter and it felt, well I don't really know, but real. I walked through the door it was coming from and my world exploded. Colour. There was more than grey and red. More than just the various colours of pills I'd took. These were natural colours. There was a gate right in front of me with fence around it. I walked up to the gate wondering what else this new world had for me.

I walked through the gate with ease and wandered into my new world. There were still guards here but I knew how to deal with them. They were old and this world was new. I was truly overwhelmed by this new world of colour.

As I passed, killing guards on the way, the world constantly changed. I remember bright colours becoming dark buildings with dotted lights. I wandered through fascinated, this was the world they'd hid from me. This is what I'd been missing all my life. This was my freedom.

I loved every second of it. For the first time in my life, I felt alive. Before then I was just a set of results and a number. I had sat in the same room all my life. Now everything was here. Both nature and man's work here for me to view. I was looking at reality's gallery as I passed the many colours and buildings. I watched as the light in the sky went down giving birth to a new light. A slightly dimmer sphere lodged in the sky now with many dots lighting the place up.

On my travels I soon came across something familiar though. I saw a lifeless body, It lay ahead of me but I had seen it before. I had killed this very creature earlier. I slowly approached it, my gun at the ready. The body stirred. I tightened my grip and watched as the creature stood up again. He pointed his weapon at me as it glowed read.

It was clear that no matter how much I ran, something would always follow me. They weren't going to let me just leave. I was their puppet and they didn't like me without strings. Well not any more. I held my gun steady. They could come for me but I would be ready. With every part of my body and will I would resist. If need be I would take down their entire organisation before I gave up...

© Robert Crofts 2013

This is a work of fiction based on the game Thing-thing. All creative rights go to the game developer Diseased Productions.


End file.
